1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display apparatus, and, more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display apparatus for encapsulating an organic light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic and inorganic light-emitting display apparatuses are flat panel display apparatuses. In addition, organic and inorganic light-emitting display apparatuses are self-emitting display apparatuses that have wide viewing angle, good contrast, and rapid response speed. In addition, organic light-emitting display apparatuses including a light-emitting layer formed of an organic material have better brightness, lower driving voltage, and higher response speed characteristics than inorganic light-emitting display apparatuses, and can provide multicolored images. However, organic light-emitting display apparatuses can easily deteriorate due to contamination from outside air and penetration of moisture. In order to protect the organic light-emitting devices (e.g., the organic light-emitting diodes) of the organic light-emitting display apparatuses from the deterioration caused by the contamination of outside air and/or penetration of moisture, a thin film encapsulation method of alternately stacking organic layers and inorganic layers has been developed. The thin film encapsulation method can be used on an organic light-emitting display apparatus having a large, flexible, bendable, and/or ultra-thin film display.
With reference to a region horizontal to an upper portion of an organic light-emitting device (e.g., an organic light-emitting diode) included in an encapsulation layer region of an alternately stacked structure, impurities, air, or moisture may easily penetrate into the peripheral region of the organic light-emitting device.
Also, during a process of depositing organic layers, an organic light-emitting device is exposed to ultraviolet (UV) rays when liquefied or gasified organic monomer is cured by irradiating UV to form polymer, which deteriorates the properties of the organic layers included in the organic light-emitting device, and changes the interface properties between the organic layers and electrodes included in the organic light-emitting device. Thus, the electrical properties of the organic light-emitting device may be deteriorated and/or a leakage current may occur when a voltage is applied to the organic light-emitting device, thereby increasing power consumption of the organic light-emitting display apparatus that includes the organic light-emitting device and reducing the lifespan thereof.